Ella es Mia Alucard x lectora
by lavalitaa4
Summary: (Nombre) se ha hecho amigo de un soldado en hellsing. Aparentemente todo va bien ya que tienen edades similares además de compartir gustos. Nunca en su vida pensó que desataría una bestia celosa de cierto rey sin vida. Aunque por fuera no lo admite, por dentro sentirá la necesidad de eliminar al otro para tenerte…a su manera por supuesto


_**Mientras tanto en sótano **_

Punto de vista de Alucard

Estaba sentado en mi silla, sin nada que hacer solo con mi copa de ´vino especial´, teniendo una sola cosa que ha estado en mi mente en los últimos 3 meses. (nombre) (apellido). Ella tiene algo diferente… ¿será de dónde ella viene?, ¿será su olor? Realmente no lo sé, ¿Por qué cuando ella está cerca de mi siento algo extraño en mí? Vaya quien lo diría que esa humana me haga tener tales sensaciones en mí. No he sentido esa sensación hace mucho tiempo hasta ahora.

De repente Walter entro al sótano e interrumpió mis pensamientos "¿Qué sucede Walter?" el camino hacia mi diciendo "Sir Integra le requiere en su oficina lo más pronto posible para una misión".

-SALTO DE TIEMPO -

Punto de vista Normal

Caminabas por los pasillos de hellsing pensando en los acontecimientos recientes y como conociste a un vampiro y te uniste. La manera en que sonríe y te mira con esos ojos carmesí y sientes que… ¡En que estoy pensando! .No creo que alguien como él se fije en alguien tan simple como yo. Es más que lógico que le tenga sus ojos en Sir Integra Por ser su maestro o a Seras que es su estudiante más cercana por ser un vampiro igual que el Pensaste tratando de Sacarlo de tu cabeza.

De repente Viste a Matt a lo lejos, él era tu amigo desde hace unos 3 meses cuanto llegaste aquí. Te acercaste y le diste una palmada en el hombro y el salto por sorpresa

"Hey, ¿Dónde vas?" "eh…iba a ir a practicar al campo de tiro ¿Me acompañas?" "Claro que sí" Te dio una sonrisa. Caminaron y a lo lejos estaba una vigilándote.

Punto de vista de Alucard:

Miraba desde el extremo del pasillo como los 2 reclutas estaban caminando y conversando alegremente. A mi normalmente no me importaría, pero estaba ella… ¿Por qué esta con ella? Me molesta que el este tan cerca de ella y que su risa melódica sea provocada por él y no yo. Siempre que la veo a ella con sus ojos (color de ojos) hermosos y su brillante cabello (color cabello) me hacen desear que sea mía, además el aroma de (nombre) es el mejor que he percibido en mi vida de vampiro, no puedo imaginarme el sabor de su sangre virgen… Gruñí para mí mismo perdiéndome en mis pensamientos de cómo iba a deshacerme de el para conseguirla .Oh si Ese tipo va a tener una visita mía más tarde, me encargare de él.

"¡Maestro! Ahí está... ¿Paso algo malo?" Dijo Seras.

"No, No es nada. Vamos tenemos que ir a una misión ahora" "Si maestro" y nos fuimos a la misión, aunque estaba muy molesto.

Punto de vista Normal

Pasaron un par de horas desde que estaban en el campo de tiro practicando, mientras tanto Matt te daba consejos de cómo utilizar bien tu arma ya que él tenía más experiencia en manejar

"Así que" Tu comenzaste a hablar "¿Cómo fue que ingresaste a hellsing?" El termino de disparar y hablo "¿Eh? Creo que te lo había dicho antes. Soy miembro de los Gansos salvajes y nuestro Líder es Pip. Sir Integra nos contrató a todos después de un incidente que hubo aquí en la mansión con 2 vampiros" "Si, Si ese incidente me lo conto Seras hace algún tiempo atrás"

"Por cierto como entraste tú a la mansión hellsing, nunca me lo has dicho" Lo miraste pensativo y preguntaste "¿Conoces a Alucard?" "si, lo conozco aunque…las pocas veces que lo he tenido cerca me da algo de miedo tenerlo alrededor" Él dijo "Bueno el me rescato cuando estaba caminando hacia mi hogar en la noche por un grupo de pandilleros ghoul en mi país que se llama (país de origen). Me llevo sin aviso a la mansión y he estado trabajando desde entonces, el trabajo es emocionante y divertido hasta el momento pero... Cada vez que está cerca de mi actúa muy extraño y eso me incomoda un poco, como si quisiera llamar mi atención" Los dos se rieron "

De repente miraste la hora y viste que se era muy tarde. Te disculpaste con él y te dirigiste a tu habitación. Cuando de pronto te encontraste con Seras, se veía un poco preocupada "eh (Nombre) ahora te encuentro" "Hola Seras ¿Qué pasa?" "yo he notado que el maestro últimamente ha estado actuando Violento y frio con todos "Tú la miraste con una ceja levantada "eh pero pensé que él era así con todos" Seras suspiro moviendo la cabeza y dijo "No, No me refiero a eso. El sé que es así pero siento que le molesta algo, sobre todo hoy en la misión me trato más violento y se notaba más molesto" "Bueno espero que se le pase de alguna manera, sé que lo harás bien" "Yo no puedo hacerlo, la única persona que puede calmarlo un poco eres tu porque he notado que el…"

**Mientras tanto en la sala de tiro**

Matt seguía practicando y recordando la conversación que tuvo contigo, al poco rato sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una presencia en ese lugar. Al principio trato de ignorarlo y seguía con lo suyo, pero luego sintió que esa presencia estaba más cerca de él, estaba empezando a sentir un poco de miedo, no quería voltear ya que él pensaba que si lo hacía iba a pasar algo muy malo aunque su curiosidad era más fuerte e ignoro su sentido común, fue un error para él, ya que lo que vio lo dejo paralizado del miedo, era el, Alucard. "¡¿Q-que estás haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!" Alucard simplemente lo mira con un aura intimidante, lo agarro por el cuello de su camisa y le dijo "No te acerques a ella".

Matt lo miraba con una cara de terror absoluto "¡¿D-De que quien estás hablando?! Yo n-no he hecho nada malo" Alucard dio una mueca de desprecio "No te hagas el imbécil, sé que me la quieres quitar por eso andas con ella a todos lados, pero no esto se va a acabar ahora "Él dijo mientras sacaba su Jackal "¡No por favor! si te refieres a (Nombre) e-ella es solo una amiga Nada más" dijo con una voz muy temerosa y grito del miedo. "La he esperado tanto tiempo para tenerla solo para que me la arrebate por un simple hombre como tú, no permitiré eso…Adiós"

Alucard estaba a punto de disparar y se abrieron las puertas, eran Seras y tú. Lo que viste de dejo helada y sin poder reaccionar por un momento pero Seras grito y tú reaccionaste diciendo "¡no lo hagas por favor! .Alucard un poco sorprendido por tu acción, miro a Matt y lo soltó y de inmediato salió corriendo lejos de la habitación. Seras se acercó a él diciéndole "¡Maestro! Pero… ¿qué estaba haciendo con él?" "Yo solo estaba teniendo unas palabras con el" dijo sin mirar a nadie mientras guardaba Jackal Lo miraste con un ligero de temor y dijiste "P-pero si l-lo ibas a matar te vimos las dos" "YO YA DIJE" Él dijo a las dos con un tono grave, tu jadeaste y retrocediste. Alucard al ver eso dijo "Seras por favor déjanos solos un momento" "Pero Maestro" "Dije sal de aquí" "S-si señor" y con eso se fue cerrando la puerta.

Tú lo miraste desde lejos y la ansiedad y nerviosismo inundaron tu mente ¡Él estaba allí! ¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar ahora?,¿Por qué él estaba a punto de matar a tu amigo? Y… ¿por qué te estaba sonriendo ahora?, bueno lo único que puedes hacer ahora es tratar de hablar con él para aclarar las cosas. Tomando un poco de coraje dijiste "¿Por…Por qué intentabas matar a Matt?, el no hizo nada malo a nadie" "Lo hice por ti" él dijo mientras se acercaba a ti. Tú lo miraste sorprendida "¡¿Qué?!"

Finalmente estaba al frente tuyo, muy cerca se acercó al oído te estremeciste y ruborizaste a la vez "A mí no me gustaba que él estuviera cerca de ti". ¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿A caso significa que? ¡él estaba celoso de Matt!

.Alucard se rio de tus pensamientos "¿Por qué crees que te traje a la mansión en primer lugar?" "Eh…Bueno…Quizás me salvaste y…" estaba a pulgadas de distancia de ti "¿Y qué más?" tu cara estaba absolutamente roja, viendo su sonrisa que amabas y desde lejos veías, ahora estaba aquí y apenas podías decir una frase al respecto "yo-yo es por qué" "Bueno quizás tenga que aclarar todo de una vez" y con eso se inclinó y te besó con ternura; después de un momento, él se aleja. Tú estabas impactada por no creer lo que había sucedido "¿Ya lo comprendes?, no quiero que estés con nadie que no sea yo" "También me gustas aunque no pensé que yo te gustara por eso mantuve distancia de ti" él sonrió y te dio otro beso con más pasión y esta vez no pudiste evitar responderle "Cuando tú me digas algún día, te convertiré en Mi reina". Quien diría que el Gran vampiro Alucard caería enamorado de ti, ahora tienes que decidir por ti misma el futuro que quieres seguir con él.

-Final extendido-

"Alucard" Tú preguntaste, él te miro con una sonrisa

"¿Si mi flor?"

"Solo pido que no seas tan celoso cuando este cerca o trabajando con Matt u otro hombre "

El solo dio una mueca"¡¿Qué, Yo?! No soy celoso "Claro él nunca lo admitiría pero tu continuaste solo por molestar

"¡Claro que lo eres! ¡Admítelo! Solo porque estoy pasándola bien con el" Tu sacaste la lengua en señal de burla "Esta bien, eso es todo ya no aguanto" De pronto te agarro desde la cintura y te llevo al hombro a su sótano mientras tu reclamabas "¿Eh?... ¡espera! ¡E-Era una broma no era mi intención molestarte! ¡WAAAAAHHHHH!".

Aunque él se negaba a dejarte y Seras te vio desde lejos con una cara sorprendida y de pánico, claro ella no pudo hacer nada, él era su maestro por más que le pidieras ayuda ella te diría "L-Lo siento yo no puedo hacer nada, Perdón, Perdón". Y bueno, Creo que todos sabemos lo que le paso después.


End file.
